


(it's) our incomplete story

by girlwithpassion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Half awake, half asleep. it seems your eyes have shed tears in my name. no one knows what life is this? It's our incomplete story.' </p><p>Tears slide down his eyes but John doesn’t pay attention to them. He remains seated on bench while keeping his gaze fixed ahead. Not taking in the view ahead, instead his mind still occupied with his memories. Johnlock drabble. (AU) (Originally was posted as Tumblr post).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's) our incomplete story

'half awake, half asleep. it seems your eyes have shed tears in my name. no one knows what life is this? It's our incomplete story.' 

Tears slide down his eyes but John doesn’t pay attention to them. He remains seated on bench while keeping his gaze fixed ahead. Not taking in the view ahead, instead his mind still occupied with his memories.

”I love you.”

”Sher…”

"But I can’t be like you. I can’t be in love with 2 people at once.”

”Please, listen…”

”I know it’s hard for you and very unfair of me to even hope to have you all by myself. I am sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I love you, John, so much it hurts. I know deep down you love me too but you also love her. You have a family, just like you wanted.”

“But I wanted-want you t..”

”And I, you. But we can’t always have what we want.”

Sun was setting and it seemed sky was on fire as John watched Sherlock leave. He kept on walking without even once turning back, while John’s vision becomes blurry as hot tears stream down his face. 

Sun had set, night came and passed and now sun is rising but John hasn’t moved a muscle. Sitting in same position with dried tears on his face and eyes burning like fire, John finally accepts the fact: Sherlock is gone, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this drabble right now due to my favorite song's lyrics. It's called 'Bheegi Bheegi', its lyrics are so powerful and emotional, that it made me write this right now. I was torn between writing it as Freebatch or Johnlock but the went with Johnlock. The opening of drabble is from lyrics translation of the song. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
